


It's All Coming Back to Me

by supreme_genius



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: Break Up, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-26
Updated: 2013-04-26
Packaged: 2017-12-09 12:46:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,876
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/774348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supreme_genius/pseuds/supreme_genius
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Juliette gets her memories back and it inspires some interesting events.</p>
            </blockquote>





	It's All Coming Back to Me

**Author's Note:**

> I don't own Grimm.  
> I don't make money writing this.  
> This is unbeta'd and a oneshot.

                Juliette wakes up to the sun peeking through the blinds. She’s almost afraid to open her eyes. She doesn’t want to see the gaping hole in her room. After last night, she’s starting to fear for the worst – that instead of getting better, she’s getting worse. She finally takes a deep breath and opens her eyes. To her surprise, and delight, there’s a solid floor beneath the bed. She sits up and slowly lets her feet touch the ground. Feeling safe, finally, she stands up and braves the rest of the house. The stairs are back to normal and the living room is hole-free. She takes another deep breath and smiles.

                As she turns to head back upstairs, she pauses, memories coming back to her. Her mind is bombarded with memories of Nick and the last three years. She runs up the stairs and grabs her phone, dialing Nick’s number from memory. She laughs in delight as she realizes that she didn’t have to look up his number in her contacts.

                “Juliette? Is everything okay?”

                “Yeah.” Her face lights up even though she knows he can’t see. “Everything’s great. Can you come over? Please. I really need to see you.”

                “Sure. I’m on my way.”

                Nick ducks into Renard’s office and lets him know he has to leave, that Juliette needs him, but that everything is okay. Renard gives him the okay, knowing the situation. A small part of him wished Juliette would have called him, but the bigger part is happy for Nick.

                Juliette tries to busy herself as she waits for Nick. She hops in the shower quick, the smile never fading from her face. She thinks about their first date. She remembers how nervous she was but how comfortable Nick had made her feel by the end of the night. She even remembers what they ate; she had a chicken Caesar salad with an iced tea and Nick had a bacon cheeseburger with a Diet Coke. She’s pulling on a shirt when she hears the front door open and shut. She tosses her hair up in a messy bun as Nick walks into the room.

                “Hey, Juliette. What’s going on?”

                She can’t help but grin as she sees him.

                “What?” He smiles nervously.

                She steps closer to him. “I remember you.”

                “What? Wait. Really?”

                She nods as she throws herself at him, wrapping her arms around him and holding on for dear life. “I remember you.”

                A few tears roll down Nick’s cheeks as he holds her, never wanting to let go.

                “And I missed you,” she whispers as she kisses his cheek.

                When they finally part, they move to sit on the bed. Nick’s eyes are bright and his lips are curled into a smile. Juliette smiles, too, but it soon fades.

                “What is it?” Nick asks, hand reaching for her.

                “The last thing I remember…”

                Nick’s heart drops. “Will you let me explain?”

                She nods slowly. “After everything that’s happened, yes. I think I really need an explanation.”

                “Okay. But it’s hard for me to explain. By myself, at least. I need to call someone, then I promise I’ll explain. Okay? Stay here. I’ll be right back.” He steps out of the room and walks downstairs.

                Juliette stays on the bed, her mind splitting in a million directions. She can hear Nick’s voice in her head. _I just want you to know the truth_. “What truth?” She asks herself.

                Nick calls Monroe first, telling him about what’s going on. Monroe agrees to come over and bring Rosalee with him. Next he calls Renard, asking for him and Hank to come over. The four of them arrive around the same time. Nick fills them all in with what’s going on and what happened before Juliette went into the coma.

                “Wait here, make yourselves comfortable. I’m gonna go get Juliette.”

                He climbs the stairs and steps into the bedroom. Juliette is laying on the bed, facing away from him.

                “Juliette?”

                She rolls over and faces him. “Yeah?”

                “Can you come downstairs?”

                She nods, getting up and following him. Juliette’s surprised to see people sitting in the living room waiting for her. She imagines this is probably what an intervention feels like.

                “Um, hi.”

                The group smiles awkwardly at her.

                “We’re all going to explain what’s going on. I need their help to tell you everything.”

                “Okay.” Juliette sits down in the chair and watches Nick pace behind the sofa.

                Monroe turns around and glares at Nick, nodding his head towards Juliette. “Dude, come on.”

                “Okay, Juliette.” Nick moves around the sofa. “I know you don’t think that Adalind’s cat had anything – ”

                “Not the cat again, Nick. Seriously?”

                “Juliette, please.” He waits for her to calm down before continuing. “It really was the cat. The cat…was…” He looks to Rosalee, who nods at him. “…cursed.”

                Juliette can’t help but roll her eyes.

                “He’s serious, Juliette.” Renard chimes in. “Adalind is a witch. Well, a hexenbiest, to be specific.”

                “We’re what’s called _wesen_. It’s a general term. It’s German for _creature_.” Rosalee adds, the soft tone of her voice draws Juliette attention.

                “Well, not all of us. Hank’s not. You aren’t. And Nick…isn’t…not really.” Monroe says, kind of awkwardly. “I’m a blutbad. Rosalee is a fuchsbau. Renard is a hexenbiest…well, half-hexenbiest.”

                Hank gets up and kneels next to Juliette and places his hand on her shoulder. “I know it all sounds crazy. It was overwhelming when I found out too.” He steps away when Rosalee comes over.

                “Do you want to see?” Her voice is still soft. When Juliette nods, Rosalee continues. “You have to remember that it’s still me, okay?”

                Rosalee takes a deep breath. She was generally against ever showing a human her wesen side. It wasn’t something they were meant to see. But she decided that this was for the greater good. With a shake of her head, she woges, revealing the fox part of herself to Juliette, who jumps a bit. Juliette’s eyes grow wide. She reaches out but stops herself.

                “C-can I…?”

                Rosalee nods. Juliette runs her hand, lightly, over Rosalee’s fuzzy cheek. When she reclaims her hand, Rosalee retracts.

                “Wow.” Juliette can hardly believe it. She doesn’t know what to think. She can hardly deny them, having seen it. “So, can you all do that?”

                “Yeah. We all look differently. Some of us look a little…better than others.” Renard says, looking away.

                “Can I see _you_?”

                Renard nods. Part of Nick wants to throw himself across the room and tackle Renard, but he knows Juliette needs this. Renard woges, revealing his true face, this face that’s hated since the first time he saw it. He turns away when Juliette steps towards him. And for the first time, Nick actually feels bad for Renard. Watching the way he pulls away from the contact makes him feel genuinely sorry for everything that’s happened. Renard retracts, his face human but sad.

                “Guess that, uh, just leaves me.” Monroe taps his fingers on the arm of the sofa.

                Juliette turns her attention to Monroe, looking at him with the same intrigue she always looks at him. He’s so weird, but he’s sweet. Juliette is quite fond of him and thankful that Nick’s had someone to turn to these last few months. She watches as his bearded face becomes scruffier and his eyes turn red. For some reason, she’s not afraid of him. Monroe’s not exactly intimidating. None of them are. Not to her. She runs her fingers over Monroe’s jaw, trying to resist the urge to pet him. With a shake of the head he retracts.

                “There’s so much more out there, Juliette, things that are scary and crazy and hard to believe. But it’s all real.” Hank adds. “I thought I was going insane the first time I saw one. I didn’t sleep for weeks. Then Nick told me I wasn’t crazy. It was hard to believe him. Then Monroe helped. It scared the hell outta me, but at the same time…it was nice to know I wasn’t actually crazy.”

                “There are more of you.”

                “Yeah. There’s tons of different wesen. It’s all in the trailer. Marie left me books and weapons and so many things I have yet to figure out. Monroe’s been helping me since I first found out I was a Grimm.”

                “Do you…change?”

                “Not really, no. Most wesen can tell that I’m a Grimm, but I don’t woge like they do. You, as a human, can only see them when they want you to. But me, I can see them any time. That’s who I am. My first wesen case involved another blutbad. I thought it was Monroe at first. But it wasn’t. He helped me find the bad guy. And I just never stopped bothering him after that.” The two guys share a smile. “Then I met Rosalee. Then we clued Hank in. Then, finally, I found out about Renard.”

                “So why me? I mean, what did Adalind have against me?”

                “She wants to hurt me.” Renard answers. “My family, my brother, well…we’re royals. They have certain ideas about how things should be. They want Nick on their side to kill all the wesen, to purify the world. They want complete control. I don’t want that. I want balance. Exactly what Nick’s been doing. I’ve been protecting him. I want him on my side. Adalind, unfortunately, is on their side. She’s trying to get to me, by getting to him. And the best way to get to him was through you.”

                Juliette takes a deep breath and sighs. It’s so overwhelming. “Okay. Wow.”

                Nick steps over to her and wraps an arm around her shoulders. “Are you okay?”

                “Yeah. I think I just need some time to wrap my head around things.” She looks at the others. “Thank you, all of you. Thank you for helping Nick and keeping him safe. And thank you for helping him now.” She excuses herself and goes upstairs.

                “Wow. This was intense.” Monroe says, trying to fill the awkward silence.

                “Yeah. Um, thanks, guys. I really appreciate it.”

                “Anytime, man.” Hank gives Nick a pat on the back. “I gotta get back to work. Boss might not like it if I’m gone for too long.” They three officers chuckle a bit.

                “And I have to get back to the shop.” Rosalee gives Nick a hug. “I hope things work out.”

                “Call me later, man. I gotta go. I’m Rosalee’s ride.” Monroe squeezes Nick’s shoulder then heads out with Rosalee.

                Renard waits for the others to leave before he says anything. “About the trailer.”

                “What about it?”

                “I think you should look for some place safer to keep your things.”

                “Yeah, I think you’re right. You found it pretty easily, huh?”

                Renard nods. “It wouldn’t be easy for most people. I just have the resources.”

                Nick just nods.

                “For what it’s worth, the feelings are gone. And I’m sorry how it all happened. I wish you wouldn’t have had to deal with this.”

                “Thanks, Sean.”

                It’s weird for a moment between them, both realizing that Nick has never called Renard by his first name.

                “I’m not mad at you. It’s not your fault. And I’m sorry about your face.” Nick points to the bruise that’s blossomed around Renard’s eye.

                “Why don’t you take the rest of the day off. I’ll see you tomorrow.” Sean nods and heads out, leaving Nick standing in the living room alone.

Nick takes a deep breath before walking into the kitchen to grab a beer. When he opens the fridge, he’s disappointed by the lack of alcohol. Juliette doesn’t drink much, just a glass of wine here and there. He sighs and heads upstairs.

He finds Juliette sitting on the edge of the bed, staring out the window.

“Hey.”

She turns around. “Hey.”

“Everyone’s gone.”

She nods. “I still feel like it’s a big joke.”

“I know. It’s hard to believe.”

“But thanks for telling me.” She pauses. “Is that what you’ve been hiding from me?”

“Yes.”

“That man that broke into our house and put you in the hospital was one, wasn’t he?”

“A siegbarste. It’s basically an ogre.”

Juliette nods. “Anyone else?”

“Marie was a Grimm. So was my mom.”

“Your dad?”

“Human.”

“Wu?”

“Human.”

“Do you have a lot of cases with them? What were they called again?”

“Wesen. Now that I know they’re out there, yeah. They’ve always existed, I just didn’t know about them. I’m sure more cases have involved them, more than I’ll ever know. It was hard, those cases, before I knew about Renard. Some things were just so hard to explain.” Nick pauses to think. “He knew about me and maybe that’s why he never really questioned me.”

“Will you show me the trailer again?”

“Sure.”

The two of them head across town to the storage yard. They navigate around all the trailers and abandoned automobiles until they get to the right one. Nick unlocks the door and leads Juliette inside. Her eyes grow wide again looking at all the weird things inside the little trailer. They spend about an hour there. Nick tries to explain more things to Juliette. She’s still in shock, but warming up to the idea of a whole new world inside the one she’s always known. Soon she starts to look exhausted.

“Why don’t we go grab some dinner?”

“Yeah, food might be good.”

Nick locks up the trailer and they drive back across town to what used to be their favorite place. They order their usual and chat a bit.

“This is where we had our first date.” Juliette says, smiling.

“Yeah.” Nick nods. “You remember.”

It’s almost like old times when they get their food. They fall back into a comfortable rhythm. They catch up on what’s been going on the last few months. Juliette keeps apologizing, but Nick waves her off each time, insisting that it’s not her fault.

“Jules, it’s not your fault. I’m not mad at you.”

“You haven’t called me that since we first started dating.”

His cheeks redden.

“I missed that.” She smiles. “Come on, let’s go back to the house. I was thinking that maybe you could spend the night.”

“I’d like that.”

After pulling up out front of their house, Nick runs around the truck and opens the door for Juliette. She smiles, that sparkle back in her eyes. Nick can’t help but smile, too, knowing that she’s smiling because she remembers him. He takes her hand and leads her up to the door. He steps aside and lets her in. This is the first time in three months that Juliette can look around the house and recall memories of Nick in each and every spot. She takes a deep breath and all the tension eases from her body.

“Come on.” She grabs his hand and pulls him towards the stairs. “I think we have _a lot_ of catching up to do.” She grins and bites her lip.

Nick follows her upstairs and into their bedroom. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her close. When they kiss it’s like the first time but still so familiar. Juliette runs her fingers through Nick’s hair, tugging just a bit, the way she remembers he likes. She steps back until she feels the bed and pulls him down with her. Juliette runs her hands over Nick’s chest then under the hem of his shirt. Nick gently pushes her hands away.

“I think we should wait, take things slow. You just got your memories back.”

“Yeah and I remember you. You’re my boyfriend. I’m the same Juliette you’ve been with for almost four years.” She cups his jaw in her hand.

 _No you’re not_. Nick looks away, not saying anything.

“It’s okay, Nick. I want this. I want _you_.”

“No. No, it’s not okay.” He sits up, rubbing his face. “I’m sorry, Juliette. I’m just…I should just go home.” He gets up and walks to the door. Then he realizes what he said. “I mean Monroe’s.” He doesn’t look at her. “I’m gonna go back to Monroe’s house.”

Nick practically runs down the stairs, grabbing his boots and coat, and jumping into his truck. He drives, a bit too fast, over to Monroe’s house, parking in his usual spot. He sits in his truck for a while, trying to sort through his thoughts. For the last three months, he’s wanted nothing more than to have Juliette back, for them to go back to the way things were before Adalind had messed everything up. Mostly, he had just wanted to go back to how things were before he found out he was a Grimm. But now, he’s not sure what he wants.

After pacing the porch for a bit, he lets himself in with his key. He sheds his coat and boots, and plops down on the sofa. He rubs his face with his hand and lets out a long sigh. Heart pounding, Nick gets up and climbs the stairs.

Monroe, nose tickled by the familiar scent of his best friend, doesn’t bother getting up. He’s half asleep but he still recalls that Nick had mentioned he might spend the night with Juliette. _Maybe they’re taking things slow_. He rolls over and tries to go back to sleep.

Nick doesn’t knock; he slowly, quietly lets himself in. His eyes move over Monroe’s body, curled up in bed. His heart is still beating like a jackhammer as he crosses the room. He jumps a bit when Monroe rolls over to face him. Their eyes meet but neither says anything. Nick gets closer and closer, until he’s sitting on the edge of the bed.

“I thought you were spending the night with Juliette.” Monroe doesn’t question that there’s a Grimm in his bed.

“I couldn’t. I just couldn’t do it.” He lies down on his side and faces Monroe.

“What happened?”

“We had a pretty good day. She asked me to take her to the trailer. I showed her the books, explained some stuff more. We had dinner at our favorite place. She asked me to spend the night, that’s when I text you. We were upstairs, kissing, and I just freaked out.” He sighs. “I know it’s not her fault. It’s not Renard’s fault either. I’m not mad at them...”

“It’s just weird?”

“Yeah. And it’s not the same with Juliette anymore. Even though this is what I thought I wanted – for her to know about my Grimm life and for her to remember me.”

“But?”

“I think I was just fooling myself…have been for a long time.” He rolls over on his back and sighs.

“Maybe Juliette just isn’t the right gal for you anymore.”

Nick scoffs.

“What?”

Nick shakes his head. “Nothing. I’m gonna go to bed. I’m surprised you didn’t snark at me for my usual lack of personal space.”

Monroe shrugs.

“Night, Monroe.”

“Night, man.”

Nick stands in his room, looking around. What was once Monroe’s guest room has since become Nick’s room. There were personal touches all over the room – photos, books, a few tomes, and even some of his art supplies. He likes it here. He always comes home to a hot meal; Monroe is a fantastic cook. He gets to spend more time with his best friend. This house has a comfy, cozy feel to it. It feels like home.

He finally changes, shedding his jeans and t-shirt and pulling on a pair of pajama pants and his favorite sweatshirt. As Nick lays in bed, he really starts to consider all his thoughts and feelings. He loves Juliette, probably always will. There was a time when he wanted to marry her, wanted to spend the rest of his life with her. But now he’s not so sure. She knows about the wesen world, is dealing with it. She got her memories back. Nick thought that things would be great now. But part of him just isn’t feeling it.

There’s a little part inside of him that knows what he wants, that’s screaming at him to go after it. But there’s a bigger part of him that’s terrified about it. He grabs his phone and sends a text to Juliette apologizing for earlier and asking her to meet him for breakfast tomorrow, then lets himself curl up and fall asleep.

In the morning he calls Renard and says he’s taking the morning off. He meets Juliette at the diner; she’s got coffee waiting for him when he walks in. Neither of them orders food when the waitress comes, just more coffee.

“I’m sorry about last night.”

“It’s okay. I’m sure this has to be weird for you, with all that’s happened.”

“It is. I know it’s been hard for you, that’s obvious. I think I just never really took the chance to think about how _I_ felt, about how I’d react if you got your memories back.”

“I don’t think anyone really thought about what all this did to you. I’m sorry, Nick.”

He shakes his head. “Don’t be. None of this is your fault. You were the victim.”

The waitress brings them each another cup of coffee.

“I’ve done a lot of thinking over the last three months, especially last night.”

“And…?”

Nick takes a deep breath. “I’m sorry, Juliette, but I don’t think I want to try this again. It’s never going to be like it was.” He takes her hand. “I’m glad I got to explain things, that you let me. I’m glad you’re safe, that you remember me. But…it just doesn’t feel right anymore.”

Juliette nods and squeezes his hand. “I know. It’s okay, Nick. I think the reason I was so eager last night was because I wanted so badly to just be the Nick and Juliette we were before. It hasn’t been the same for almost a year. I mean, now I know why, and I can deal with that but I feel like we’re two completely different people than we were when we met.”

“You’ll be safer. And that’s worth it for me, Jules. I want you safe. And you won’t be as long as we’re together.”

“Friends?”

“Until the end.”

Juliette sets out a few dollars for her coffee and gets up. Nick helps her into her jacket before pulling her into a hug. She kisses his cheek, then leaves with a smile. There’s a part of Nick that’s relieved, happy, because he knows that she’s going to be safe. He knows that she’s going to have a good life. She’s a great woman and any man would be lucky to have her. He was, for three happy years, and one not-so-bad year. But there’s a part of him that’s sad, lonely. He knows he’ll recover. He knows he’ll be okay.

Afterwards, Nick heads to the precinct. He decides to let Renard know that he and Juliette decided to part ways. He’s hoping Renard will use some of his ties to make sure she stays safe. Neither of them ever says anything about it. Renard already has people watching over her.

It’s a relatively dull day at the precinct. Nick and Hank spend the day catching up on paperwork that’s been put off for far too long. They both manage to clock out around five. Hank suggests a visit to the bar, but Nick declines, preferring to finally sit down and talk to Monroe.

Nick walks in at the same time Monroe pulls the pan of lasagna out of the oven. He smiles when the smell hits his nose; Monroe’s lasagna is his favorite. He hangs his coat up and slips off his boots, all the while reveling in the smell.

“You made lasagna,” Nick says as he walks into the kitchen.

“Yes I did.” He shoves plates towards Nick and grabs the silverware.

“You make the best I’ve ever had!”

“Oh?” Monroe grins, chuckling just a bit, knowing full-well that it’s Nick’s favorite. “Come on, grab that bottle of wine and let’s sit down.”

Nick grabs the bottle on the counter and pours them both a glass before sitting down.

“I made extra this time. Take some to work tomorrow for Hank.”

“Wow, what’d we do to get so lucky?”

Monroe shrugs. “I was just in the mood for some lasagna,” is what he said. _I know you’re sad and I want to make you happy but I don’t know how so here’s some of your favorite food_ , is what he meant.

“Good. So was I.”

“You’re always in the mood for lasagna.”

Nick grins but it soon fades. “Can I talk to you?”

“Of course.”

“This morning I went to meet Juliette for breakfast. I told her that I don’t want to try again. She was okay with it.”

“That’s good that things were amicable.”

“Yeah…”

“So what’s wrong?”

Nick sighs. “I don’t know. I just feel like…never mind.”

Monroe sets down his fork and looks across the table at Nick. “Nick, what’s really bothering you? I don’t want to press the matter, but there’s obviously something that’s really upsetting you. You can tell me anything, you know that.”

“It just sucks, Monroe.”

“What, that you broke up?”

“No. That I’m alone.”

“Just because you aren’t with Juliette, doesn’t mean that you’re _alone_. You got lots of people that love and care about you, people that aren’t going to leave you. Some that maybe you haven’t really even noticed.” Monroe looks down at his plate, picks up his fork, and pushes some food around.

Nick watches as Monroe avoids eye contact, his lips bent into a frown. He takes a deep breath. “Yeah, you’re right. Thanks, Monroe. I’ll take care of the dishes tonight.” Nick grabs the plates from the table and rushes over to the sink, immediately beginning to scrub the food off, like somehow he could scrub away his problems.

Monroe opens his mouth to say something but decides to remain silent. When he gets up, he gets the sudden urge to walk over to Nick and hug him until he can’t breathe. He doesn’t. _Because that would be weird_. “I’m just, uh, gonna go work on a watch.” He walks out of the room without giving Nick a chance to respond.

He stares at the watch, his thoughts are elsewhere. _What is so hard about telling someone how you feel? Well, when that person is your best friend, has recently broken up with his girlfriend, and is now living with you…that can make things tough. You are so stupid. You just had to let that Grimm into your life, didn’t you?_ Realizing that he’s not going to be able to get any work done, Monroe heads upstairs and shuts himself in his room.

Nick, unsatisfied with the ending to their conversation and dinner, heads upstairs and knocks on Monroe’s bedroom door. He hears a soft growl and then shuffling around. When Monroe opens the door, he’s still pulling on his shirt. He’s traded his khakis and sweater and flannel pajama bottoms and a t-shirt.

“Did I say something wrong?” Nick blurts out.

“Um, no.”

Nick frowns, eye brows coming together. “Are you getting tired of me being here?”

“Hell no…I mean…no.” Monroe’s cheeks get a little red. “I told you before: you can stay as long as you want.”

“Then what’s going on?”

“I don’t know, man. What’s going on?” Monroe takes a few steps back and sits on the edge of the bed. “I get that you’re going through a lot, but you’ve been kind of…weird lately.”

“Yeah, so have you.”

“Well I’m just a weird person.” Monroe makes a face.

Nick rolls his eyes, sighs, and goes to sit next to Monroe.

                “It’s not too soon,” Nick says, finally deciding just to go for it.

                Monroe’s eyes grow wide as he turns to look at Nick. “What?” He asks, not sure of where Nick is going. But knowing where he _wants_ Nick to be going.

                “Never mind. Guess I was wrong.” Disappointed, Nick stands and moves to step away, but is quickly pulled back.

                As he pulls Nick back to him, Monroe stands and steps forward, closing the gap between the two of them. And finally, after far too much waiting, their lips meet. It’s a little awkward and a bit rushed. Their noses bump more than a few times and Monroe’s beard tickles. But it’s good, mostly because both of them have wanted it so badly. When they pull away they’re breathing is heavy.

                “That was…” Monroe’s at a loss for words.

                “Yeah…” Nick shakes smiles a little as his cheeks redden. “Kinda weird. But good.”

                “ _Good weird_?”

                Nick nods. “Kinda like us.”

                Monroe chuckles and shakes his head.

                “You know, I like the thought of there being an _us_.”

                “You do?”

                “Makes up for all the chaos going on. You’re kinda my rock, man. You give me a crutch to lean on when I need it…but at the same time you make it so I never have to lean.”

                Monroe’s eyes crinkle as he smiles, pulling Nick into a hug. “You’ll never have to lean again.”

                “Promise?”

                “Promise.”


End file.
